Lonely Travelers
by theonlywater
Summary: a series of short ficlet's about the Doctor and his companions and their feelings toward each other. Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctor's included.
1. AmyRory

_**Hello! This is eventually going to be a series, and I promise I'll update regularly- If I get good feedback. Normally about canon characters, but I could mix it up ;). I'm going to write every one listening to a piece of music, I'll post with the story for recommended listening.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the Characters in it. All rights go to the BBC._**

**_-_oOo_-_**

**Amy/Rory**

**Let It Out- Ed Sheeran**

He may not realise, but he was the most important thing in her life. When they met, he was just, well, Rory. But his face, his, mind, his soul, had grown on her. She had come to recognise this as the most beautiful face, mind, soul, she had ever known. Maybe at first he was just a replacement for her imaginary friend. But the hole the Doctor had left in her wasn't shaped like Rory. No, she came to realise, Rory had his own special place in her heart. She didn't need the Doctor, not really. But she needed him. And this was the man she wanted her life with. Not the Doctor. She knew now. When he held her, at night, while he slept, she would cling on tight, scared of losing him. It was her way of telling him her feelings. Because what he didn't understand was her empty heart when he wasn't with her. She lived to hear his voice, feel his lips. They couldn't be torn apart. She would never let him go.


	2. TenRose

_**Chapters up! really short, sorry- I'll do more soon.**_

**_-_oOo_-_**

**Ten/Rose**

**First Love- Adele**

He didn't like to think about it. He knew she would have wanted him to have the happy memories, but it was too painful. He had to move on. But those words were always in his mind. He hoped that she would have forgiven him. He hoped that one day he could forgive himself. He imagined her smile, and started to cry. He often remembered the look in her eyes the last time he saw her- it had made him doubt himself so many times. He dare not tell anyone- but in his darker moments he thought he may choke on those words, so carefully hidden away. Forgive me, he thought, my love.


	3. ElevenRiver

**_Review your thoughts! Also, If anyone wants to suggest a pairing for a ficlet, I would be happy to comply!_**

**_-_oOo_-_**

**Doctor/River**

**The Scientist- Coldplay**

**__**He saw her, for the first time in a long time. He ran to her. He held her in his arms, promising to her it would be okay, that he knew her, who she was. She couldn't tell him everything, but that was okay, she could tell him anything. It would never, could never be the same as it was, he knew. But seeing her again filled him up. Things would always be hard between them- but it would be effortlessly so. He wanted to know everything about her, what she was, is. Nobody said it was easy, but that was okay. He didn't mind a life of heartache, for her. He wanted to show her the universe, make her life as full as possible. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to stay in this moment, for ever. He knew, now, she did love him. He knew she did trust him. And, now he knew the truth, he did trust her. He didn't know how long he would have with her, but he knew how long she would have with him. He wished he could protect her, that things could be different. But the time would come. He squeezed her, lay his head on her shoulder, carefully, quietly. A single tear spilled onto her dress, tiny veins spreading over the fabric. It was too hard for them to part.


	4. MickeyRose

**_Sorry it's been so long. Anyway, Here it is. Reviews and pairing ideas appreciated!_**

**_-_oOo-**

**Mickey/Rose**

**Modern Man- Arcade Fire**

He hated this. She was gone, the love of his life. He was to blame. It was him to blame. Him. But he would wait in line. She would see sense. In his dreams he was there, with her, they loved each other. That's what it used to be like. But then he came. Pulled him aside. It felt like he was going nowhere. But he could never, not really. Not without her.


End file.
